Dancing Queen
by Indian Elephant
Summary: Paige's 17th birthday party is the social event of the year. Expect the unexpected, especially in terms of who's hooking up with who. Rated R for some future sexuality, language, and drug use. Updated!
1. Young and Sweet, Only Seventeen

DANCING QUEEN

So it had come at last, Paige Michalchuk's seventeenth birthday party. It was the social event of the year for Degrassi, and no one wanted to miss it. It was going to be an amazing night. As Paige finished setting up the basement of her spacious house, she thought about all that had happened since her sixteenth birthday. For one, she had been raped. She had once considered it the most horrifying experience of her life, but now she was past that. Since she and Spinner had made love, and he had proved what gentle, consensual sex was like, she no longer blamed herself for what Dean did to her. That was another thing, Spinner. She had been with him nearly a year and everything was wonderful. They were the quintessential "it" couple at Degrassi, and she had even "officially" lost her virginity to him. They loved each other and everything seemed perfect. But then things changed. She grew bored with being the happy, one boyfriend for all of high school girl. She wanted to explore new opportunities, go out with new guys, and it was certainly within her power; she was, after all, one of the most popular, beautiful girls at Degrassi. Since ditching Spin she'd had a few flings with some of the grade 12s, mostly friends of Dylan's. She even kissed Jimmy while drunk at a party (after he and Hazel had split, of course). But none of this satisfied her. She decided that she wanted a new relationship that was almost strictly physical: someone with amazing looks who was up for fooling around when she felt like it. And what better night than tonight to seal the deal? Nearly half of Degrassi would be there anyway. She had plenty of guys to choose from, and she knew that one of them would surely fulfill her requirements. As she pondered over who the candidates might be, a voice cut into her thoughts.

"Earth to Paige!"

She looked towards the door to find her older brother Dylan standing there. He looked gorgeous, donning tight jeans and a blue button down shirt that brought out his blue eyes. She loved her brother, and was grateful that he now had someone to dress up for. Marco made him so happy and she loved him for that.

"What do you need, hon?"

"I wanted to tell you that it's nearly seven. You might wanna get dressed." He gazed around the basement, which now resembled a trendy nightclub, complete with two leopard print sofas, a few hot pink leather arm chairs, and a disco ball. "This room looks amazing, Paige. When you plan a party you go all out."

"It's the Michalchuk way," she replied with a giggle as she headed towards the stairs. It was true, she _did_ need to get ready if she was having a party in less than half an hour. And the best part of throwing a party was getting to look amazing. She reached her bedroom and headed straight for the closet. If she was gonna bag a hot honey tonight, she was going to have to look even better than usual. She went immediately for her sexiest item, a black mini skirt with an uneven hem that, at some points, was cut so high it threatened to reveal her underwear. Next, she looked for a top. She wanted to look sexy, but not slutty, and with the already scandalous skirt, a low-cut, belly-bearing number was going to make her look trashy. So not her style! Instead she reached for a more modest turquoise halter top covered in wide sequins. Perfect. She paired it with her favorite shoes, black stilettos with ribbons that wrapped around her ankles, and a pair of large silver hoop earrings. After dressing herself in the gorgeous ensemble she went and stood in front of her full length mirror. "This is it!" she exclaimed aloud.

After rushing to the bathroom to brush her hair and freshen up her make-up, she rushed downstairs to show off her new look. Dylan was in the kitchen surveying the huge spread left by the caterers, and when Paige walked in he looked up and uttered a low whistle.

"You clean up nice, sis."

"Thanks, hon. I try!"

As Paige headed back to the basement to make her final preparations, she sighed happily. Tonight was all about her, and nothing was going to ruin it for her. Nothing...


	2. Looking Out For Another, Anyone Will Do

DANCING QUEEN

As she prepped for Paige's party, Manny thought of what tonight could mean. If Craig showed up, which was more than likely, what should she do? Ignore him, and her feelings for him, in hopes of staying safely in Ashley's good graces, or go after him like she wanted to? She didn't know why, but Craig always left her wanting more. They'd hooked up twice since the whole abortion thing, but he and Ashley were back together once again. It seemed that all Craig wanted Manny for was exactly what she gave him: sex. She remembered a time when Craig was not that kind of guy. When she first fell for Craig it was because he was sensitive and artistic and witty. Now she knew that he was manipulative and weak. He kept convincing her to come back to him, and she kept convincing herself that she wanted to. It was just that whenever they were together, sparks flew. They had a radiating passion that made her stomach twist in knots. She only had to think about being with him and the butterflies came back. As she dressed, choosing her traditional low slung jeans and a sheer pink lace halter, she thought about what tonight might entail. Knowing Paige, and knowing that Paige's parents were gone for the weekend, she figured there would be alcohol, and plenty of opportunities to woo Craig away from Ashley. With that in mind she rushed to her bathroom, spraying on her most enticing perfume, applying a good amount of clear lip gloss, and tugging her tight jeans down even farther on her hips. She gave herself a smile, and knew that the Manny that Craig couldn't resist was going to be the Manny she was tonight: sexy, ferocious, and impossible to say no to.

* * *

Meanwhile at Ashley's house, she and Ellie were getting dressed and acting as if they couldn't care less what they wore.

"This party is just another excuse for all of Degrassi to get wasted and degrade themselves beyond humiliation. Why are we even going?" As she spoke Ellie tugged at her black cardigan while examining her self in Ashley's full-length mirror.

"Because Paige has been my best friend since the dawn of time, and even if the party's lame, we need to be there for her. Besides, Craig really wants to go. And maybe you'll meet someone there that you like, to help you, ya know..." Ashley trailed off, not wanting to say, 'who will help you get over Sean'. She knew it was still a sensitive subject for Ellie, who had invested a lot of emotion in their relationship. In the end, though, Jay refused to take a backseat in Sean's life and pressured him until he broke it off.

Ellie sighed, knowing what Ashley was implying and said softly, "I wonder if he'll even be there?" When Ashley shrugged, she continued, "I guess not. Jay probably wouldn't want to go."

She stood up and crossed the room to the door, facing Ashley and striking a pose, "Well anyway, Ash, how do I look?" As Ashley examined Ellie's gray plaid mini skirt, black polka dotted pumps, and ivory fedora with its black flower pin, she had to admit, Ellie looked amazing. "Perfect. Every eye will be on you. And me?" she asked as she modeled her cuffed jeans, brooched gray blazer that covered a bright green cami, and turquoise pumps.

"You look great, Ash," Ellie replied with a giggle, thinking how nice it was to be able to act like a girl for once. "Craig's eyes won't be off you for a second."

Ashley looked taken aback. "Why would they?" she scoffed and Ellie began stammering out an apology. "Craig isn't interested in Manny anymore, remember? He loves me!" She seemed genuinely upset, and Ellie couldn't figure out why Ashley was getting so defensive. "God, Ash, I just meant that you look great. It had absolutely nothing to do with Manny. Just chill." At this Ashley seemed to calm down. "You're right," she told Ellie, "I was being stupid. I'm sorry." A chime sounded, signaling Craig's arrival. "Let's go," she said with an upbeat tone, and, after one last glance in the mirror, they headed down to meet Craig.


	3. Anybody Could Be That Guy

DANCING QUEEN

Motives intact, Paige began scanning her basement, which was slowly filling up with people. She looked from one guy to another. Jimmy? Craig? Jay? As she weighed her options an unwelcome face appeared in her sight line. It was him, the only one who could melt her back into the old, sweet, vulnerable Paige, the one people rarely saw. As Spinner crossed the room, she grew upset seeing how happy and calm he was. Sure it had been almost three months, but she didn't want him to have recovered yet. He had been so heartbroken at the time of their split, and she wondered how he could seem so calm now. She grew disgusted as she saw him walk over to Hazel and Heather and start chatting and flirting. She decided she had better find someone to hook up with, and quick. Spinning around and scanning the room, a pair of ice-blue eyes met hers. Recognizing their owner, she wondered, could he be the guy?

Taking in the scent of Hazel's perfume Spinner Mason tried with all his might to avoid looking at _her_. He was doing so well, maintaining his cool, but one fatal bit of eye contact could send him spinning back into memories, shedding him of his calm demeanor. But as he glanced in her direction he noticed that her eyes were not on him. He almost got upset, feeling neglected and forlorn because she didn't happen to be thinking of him at that same moment. Instead he met Hazel's eyes and smiled. "You know, I wonder if the hot tub is available? Let's check." He turned on his suave charm and escorted Hazel from the basement.

Sean Cameron couldn't believe he was here. He couldn't believe Jay and Alex would have wanted to come, or that he'd even been invited to Paige Michalchuk's party. As he scanned the room for people he knew, he spotted a figure, in shades of black and silver and turquoise, that was slightly blurred by the glaring light of a disco ball. The figure seemed to command a certain presence, and as he moved closer he made eye contact with her, and realizing who it was, found himself curious and amazed at the same time.

As she bounced around the room, flirting and mingling up a storm, Manny noticed a group of three coming down the stairs of the basement. The first was clad in almost solid black, the next in green and gray, and the last in white. It was Craig, accompanied by Ashley and Ellie. He looked so amazing, so different than usual. He was wearing a white button down shirt that was slightly wrinkled and slim fitting jeans. He was a vision of romance, and the unseemly figures next to him seemed to block out his beautiful aura. As they entered Manny knew what she had to do, and, making eye contact with her handsome prince, she turned on her charm and batted her eyelashes playfully. He was all hers tonight.


	4. Night Is Young and The Music's High

She gripped her Romeo's hand tightly. He glanced over and smiled. As they walked into the room she scanned the crowd. Everyone was there. The place was a vision of her past. All the people she had once deemed important: Jimmy, the supposed "love of her life", Paige, her former "best friend", and the rest of that crowd. Another face swam into view. Her competition. Clad in typical revealing "Manny-wear", she was a vision of pathetic coquetry. Batting her eyelashes like an idiot and schlepping around; she had clearly already made use of the free alcohol at the party. She wasn't going to let that tipsy little slut ruin her evening. She led Craig in the opposite direction towards a pink leather couch. "Let's sit here baby." He smiled, but didn't look entirely comfortable. "You sure you don't want to mingle a little?" His words were dripping with eagerness and she could see him stealing glances at his friends, Marco and Jimmy. She guessed it couldn't hurt to get up and greet a few people. As she stood, Ellie appeared and grabbed her arm. "I have to talk to you, now!" Her voice sounded urgent, and Ashley gave Craig a helpless look as she was unwillingly dragged away. As she and Ellie walked towards a secluded corner of the spacious basement, Ashley sighed, "What was so important you had to drag me away from Craig?" "Look," Ellie pointed towards the dance floor, "he's here. And look who he's dancing with!" Ashley scanned the crowd and realized Ellie was referring to Sean who was currently snuggled close to the birthday girl herself, Paige Michalchuk. The unusual pair were extremely close together and as a slow Usher song crooned in the background Ellie looked frantic. "Why her?" she pleaded, looking distraught, "She is so wrong for him. The sight of them disgusts me." Ashley did have to admit they made an odd couple, Paige shimmering in her skimpy ensemble while Sean was dressed down in a wife beater and jeans. But she could see how it might have happened. Sean _was_ pretty hot, and Paige is very charming. Whatever it was, the two seemed to emit a strange chemistry. Ellie was near tears and exclaimed, perhaps a bit too loudly, "Well that is it! I am getting trashed and then finding someone at this party to hook up with. I don't care who!" Unfortunately for her, these words crept into the ear of a party standing near by, and a very intrigued somebody perked up at these words.

He was alone, or at least out of Ashley's sight, and she knew it was her chance. She slinked her way over to where Marco, Jimmy, and Craig were talking and turned on her sexiest smile. "Hey guys." She knew she needed to tempt Craig, and to do so she turned towards Jimmy. "Hey Jimmy," she said enticingly, and Jimmy gave a sly smile. "Hey Manny, how's it going?" The two smiled and shared a look, which was enough to make Craig feel that he deserved attention too. "Hey Manny," he said, almost too eagerly, and as she slowly turned to face him, he looked her up and down. She really was a gorgeous girl, and somehow her charm was getting to him. "Hey Craig," she said sexily, "I didn't think Ash would let you out of the cage to come tonight. Or is she even here?" He began stammering uncomfortably and his eyes darted around the room. "I, uh, well yeah she's here, she's uh, I think she went off somewhere with Ellie." Manny giggled at his lack of eloquence, she could tell she was getting to him. "Well as long as she's not around, why don't we make use of Paige's hot tub? I'm sure no one else has had that bright idea yet, and I can't wait to get you alone." Those were the only words Craig Manning needed to hear. After quickly making sure Ashley was nowhere in sight, he grabbed Manny's hand and they bolted up the basement stairs.

As they danced Paige could feel the heat emanating from Sean's warm, muscular body. She stood with her back to him and he slid his large hands around her waist. She moved her body up and down sensually and when the moment felt just right, she slowly turned to face him. Placing her hands on his face, she brought his lips down to meet hers. What started out as a gentle grazing of lips turned into a firm, passionate kiss. He slid his tongue into her mouth, just as his hands slid further down on her waist. She could smell his cologne (she was surprised to find him wearing any) and this discovery aroused her. Who knew that Sean Cameron, the grease monkey delinquent, could be so sexy? Their hands searched each other's bodies and the passion between them grew fierce. She allowed her hand to slip into his, and led him away from the dance floor. "Where are we going?" he asked curiously. Her full lips formed two words, "Hot Tub."


	5. You're a Teaser, You Turn 'Em On

As the bubbles around them fizzed and popped Spinner and Hazel flirted, moving closer and closer together with each passing second. On their way up they had each grabbed yet another beer and they were both a little past tipsy by now. Spinner leaned in to her and could smell the sweet scent of her perfume and was comforted. She really was a great girl, and definitely beautiful. "You look tense," he commented and proceeded to scoot towards her and begin rubbing her shoulders. "That feels amazing," she said with a giggle, "you are a doll, Spin." As he continued the massage two others appeared at the glass door that led out to the deck. It was Manny and Craig, and as they reached the door they realized they wouldn't be alone in the hot tub. They went out anyway and as they approached Spinner looked up in surprise. "Hey guys…uh Craig shouldn't you be with Ash? Or not?" Craig shushed him with pleading eyes and Spin got the message. "Ahh, yeah, well it's cool if you join us," he said with a gleam in his eye as he snuggled closer to Hazel. "Thanks man. Didn't want to interr-˝ Craig was cut off by his own dropped jaw as he watched Manny shed her clothes. Her bikini was extremely small, and as he could testify, very sexy. She felt his eyes on her and looked up, giggling and giving him an enticing smile. "Come on, Craig," she said in her most sultry voice, "let's go Sparky." He didn't have to be told twice and he shed his clothes in record time. As he settled into the sizzling, foaming water he began to remember why he had resorted to Manny in the first place. She was so sexy and so much fun. He couldn't imagine Ashley taking charge like that, or ever wearing a bathing suit like that. As the four settled into the steaming tub things seemed good. But two others were steadily getting closer to their secluded spot, two who would certainly disrupt this somewhat tranquil scene.

As she fumed, Ellie Nash looked around to figure out who all might be in attendance at this little soiree. She saw several people, none of whom particularly fascinated her. There was Jimmy, Marco, Dylan, Jay, Alex, and a host of other seemingly insignificant people. She did not spot Craig anywhere, and wondered if Ashley had noticed the same thing. Her eyes glanced back to the spot where she had seen Sean and Paige, but they were gone. She pondered where they could be, but decided she wouldn't worry herself. Instead her thoughts were interrupted by a tap on the shoulder and she spun around to face a very unwelcome sight.

They were one of the few surviving couples at Degrassi, and as loathe as she had once been to admit it, they were quite quintessential. They had been together over a year now and despite what they portrayed to the rest of the world, things really were perfect. Or she liked to think they were anyway. But lately things had been strained. She was gaining popularity because of her role as vice president, and now regularly hung out with Spinner, Marco, Paige, Hazel, and Jimmy. He still clung to the notion that all of them were losers and suck ups. He hadn't even wanted to come here tonight, but she managed to convince him, because Sean had really wanted to go. Lately she had felt so much distance between them and she began to wonder if she wouldn't be happier with someone else. And little did she know, he was thinking the same thing.

Back in the hot tub things heated up. Manny sat close to Craig and played with his hair. They didn't talk, but their hot chemistry was there as always, and sparks flew in the silence. He reached over and pulled her onto his lap so that she faced him. He gently stroked her long black hair and leaned in. As his lips grazed hers his stomach knotted in excitement. He had forgotten how good it felt to kiss her. As her tongue slipped in his mouth he groaned happily and began to search her tanned body with his hands. She seemed to quiver a bit in anticipation as his hands slipped lower down her back. She hadn't expected to get him where she wanted him so quickly, but couldn't be happier that it happened. She stole a glance over to the other side of the hot tub where Hazel and Spinner sat, engaged in a hushed conversation, and she watched as Hazel touched Spinner's arm over and over as she talked. As sparks flew between both couples two more approached the hot tub, and these two were sure to cause sparks of a different kind.


	6. Leave Them Burning and Then You're Gone

She saw the face of the enemy. He was the one who caused all of this. Without him she would still have Sean and they would be happy. Without him…

"I heard you were looking for a good time," Jay sneered in his skeeziest voice. He placed a hand on her shoulder and Ellie shuddered. "No thanks, creep. Don't you have a girlfriend?" At the sound of that he laughed heartily. "Ya really think she's going to care?" he asked, pointing to where Alex was engaged in deep conversation with Ashley, Marco, Dylan, and Jimmy. Ellie noticed just how close Alex stood to Jimmy, and also the numerous darting glances that Ashley was making around the room. She must have noticed Craig's sudden absence. Turning back to Jay, she shrugged, "Well just because she doesn't care, doesn't mean I don't. Why would I want to hook up with the very person that caused my split with Sean?" At that, he laughed harder. "You think I caused your split with Sean? Ha! I was the one who told him to stick with it. I told him that once you have a chick that'll put up with all the shit he put you through, you stay with her. But he said he was being suffocated. I think that's bullshit." Ellie was positively taken aback. She had always thought it to be all Jay's fault. Now she realized it was her own fault. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she willed them not to fall. Jay took notice of this and, inwardly leering, led her to a couch in the far corner. "Come on, I didn't mean to make you upset. Just thought you should know the truth." He put his arm around her shoulders and leaned in, turning on his own brand of charm. "He doesn't know what he's missing."

* * *

Giggling, Paige struggled to pry open the glass door that led to the outdoor hot tub. Sean laughed as she struggled, and leaned over to open it himself. Both had been so focused on each other that they hadn't even looked to see who might be in the hot tub. In the tub, however, Craig had spotted the pair. He broke away from his embrace with Manny and straightened his trunks. "Huh?" she asked, retying her bikini top. He pointed and she looked. "Shit!" she exclaimed, "Spin, Hazel, heads up!" The pair broke away from their lip lock in time to see Sean finally get the door open. The two quickly edged away from each other and the four acted natural as Paige and Sean approached. Taking the two in, however, Spinner was unable to control himself. "You slut! You and Cameron? Way to lower your standards Paige!" With that he wrapped his arm around the unwilling Hazel and leaned in, kissing her awkwardly on the cheek.Paige looked shocked. "Oh nice Spin, my best friend? Thanks Hazel! Let's get out of here Sean." With that she grabbed his hand and led him towards her bedroom. Furious, Spin climbed out of the tub and began throwing jeans and a T-shirt over his soaking wet body. He ran back into the house towards the basement, and shrugging her shoulders, Hazel grabbed a towel and her clothes and ran after him.

* * *

In her room Paige pushed Sean down on her bed. Wordlessly she walked over to her closet and opened it. She fumbled around for a while before she found what she was looking for: a silver plate, a razor blade, a straw, and a ziplock full of a fine white powder. She walked over to the bed and in an instant had tapped out four lines. She took the straw and snorted the first two, then offered the tray to Sean. He looked uneasy, and her loud laugh broke the awkward silence. "God," she exclaimed, "Don't tell me that big tough Sean Cameron is afraid to snort a little coke? God, how are we going to have any fun if you don't?" He tried to smile and look at ease, but was inwardly conflicted. He didn't really want to, but he also really wanted Paige to like him. He shrugged and took the straw from her and inhaled the second two lines. She smiled as his nose burned and head grew dizzy. She laughed gleefully watching his reaction and tapped out two more lines. He knew he was in for a crazy night.

* * *

"Well,we're alone now," Craig said, raising an eyebrow. Manny smiled as her hands expertly undid the drawstring on Craig's trunks. He looked hungry with desire. He reached up and tried untying her bikini, but she shook her head and smiled. "You're gonna love this," she cooed as she slowly slipped under the water. "Wait!" he shrieked pulling her up, "you'll drown!" She giggled and said coyly, "I can hold my breath. You're worth it." With that she was under the water sending him into spasms of pleasure. He gripped the sides of the hot tub to keep himself from going under with her. Moaning in pleasure, he was completely oblivious to everything, even the sound of footsteps ascending the staircase inside that led from the basement. 


	7. Looking Out For the Place to Go

Storming back into the basement Spin headed straight to the open bar. As he walked he brushed past a dancing Jimmy. Jimmy turned away from Alex, who he'd been dancing with, and said, somewhat drunkenly, "Hey man, watch where you're going!" Spinner turned, still fuming, and retorted "Just leave me alone, Brooks. I am pissed and I don't feel like starting shit." Jimmy just laughed at him and turned back to Alex. Spinner made his way over to the bar and searched for the hardest stuff he could find. As he looked Hazel burst into the basement after having re-dressed and looked around for any sign of Spinner. Meanwhile Spin found, nestled between a half-full bottle of Jack Daniels and an dirty tumbler, what he was looking for: Everclear. It was his sure fire key to getting hammered quickly. He tried just drinking it straight but it tasted disgusting, so he searched the mini fridge for something to mix it with. As he did so Hazel spotted him and hurried over. Just as he had resolved to mix it with some lemon-lime Powerade she came over and took the bottle from him. "Spin, this stuff will make you sick. It's way too strong. Just have another beer with me and try to chill out." He looked up into her big brown eyes and looked comforted. "There you go," she cooed, returning the bottle to its spot under the bar, and leading him to a couch in the corner of the room, "Just calm down. You and Paige are done with. Who cares what she wants to do with Sean? You're better than her now." These words seemed to perk him up and he looked at her with a smile. "You know, we should have done this a long time ago," he said, stroking her hair and leaning in to kiss her. At first he was gentle, but then grew needier, pressing his body against hers and pushing his tongue into her mouth. As she seemed repellant of him he pushed harder and, taking her by the shoulders, forced her into a laying position with him on top of her. Fighting back, she grabbed his hands and managed to break away from the kiss. "Spin! Stop it! I really don't want to do this." He looked upset, "You didn't mind in the hot tub," he protested. She shook her self and sat up straight. "I know, Spinner, but that was before we saw Paige. I would just feel guilty doing this, and besides, you'll be too drunk to remember any of it." As she spoke Spinner's face fell and he looked defeated. The upset then turned to anger. Pushing her away he shouted, "Fine! I can see that no one here wants me." With that he stood up and stormed out, and she had no idea where he was going, or what he might do.

In Paige's room Sean felt dizzy, but calmer. Taking her hand, he brought her head down slowly to meet his and kissed her. She joined him sitting on the bed and looked him deep in the eyes. "You are absolutely gorgeous," he said smiling, and ran a hand through her perfect blonde hair. "You aren't so bad yourself," she said and broke away from him. Standing to face him at the end of the bed she slowly but deliberately began removing her sequined halter top. He edged back into a laying position and eyed her hungrily. Beneath her top was a hot pink bra that pushed her breasts up and out and her tan body was firm and toned. She bent over and removed her black skirt, revealing a matching pink thong with black ribbons at the sides. She then crawled back up on the bed and approached Sean. Before he could say a word she had lifted his wife beater over his head and threw it across the room. She began rubbing her hands all over his firm, muscular stomach and when they reached the top of his pants she noticed a firm bulge beneath them. She giggled a little and began unbuttoning them very slowly. Sean's mouth watered and he wished she would just hurry up. He had no idea what she was going to do to him, but he couldn't wait to find out. Just as she had unfastened his pants, she looked up at him coyly and making her way up his torso with tiny kisses, she said "You are in for the time of your life." She reached into her bedside table and pulled out two scarves. With unerring expertise she tied both his wrists to the head board and returned to his pants. She pulled them down, and then reached for his grey boxer briefs. Pulling them down slowly, she pretended to be shocked at the size of his member. She began running her hands up and down his thighs and planting more light kisses around his groin. She refused, however, to touch him _there_. She wanted to create just enough anticipation so that when she finally did ravish him he would be howling in ecstacy.


End file.
